


Palette of Yellow and Grey

by hubbywriter12



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbywriter12/pseuds/hubbywriter12
Summary: Kim Taehyung. Soon to be seventeen years old. Likes Vincent Van Gogh's paintings and Gucci products. The peacemaker of his trio. Goes to an all-boys school. Has an eccentric behaviour and a deep-as-heck voice. Got his first kiss from the tireless president.Has a teeny-tiny crush on the history teacher.Yoo Jeongyeon. Soon to be twenty-three years old. Likes chewy, fish-shaped soft cakes and spicy fried-rice cakes. A history teacher. Respected and befriended by people of all ages. Known for her short hair. Laughs at corny jokes.Has a boyfriend.Kim Taehyung accepted the fact that he would never be Yoo Jeongyeon's boyfriend, but the truth hurts. What hurts more is the fact that Yoo Jeongyeon won't be forever available. It's either she's single or married- to someone that's not Taehyung. Will he ever find the voice to tell her his feelings, or will he keep it in his mouth and live with the regret of not confessing?*Also in wattpad; will add more tags if needed.





	1. Chewy Fish Cakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sjin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjin/gifts).



One fact about being in an all-boys school is that one tends to crush on another fellow boy. They'd be the gossip, get teased to each other by classmates, but that would be all. Nothing major. Korea was already warming up on the idea of homosexuality so it was fine. There was nothing to be ashamed of.

" _Who?_  Who's the girl, Jimin?"

"That's  _hyung_ , Jungkookie."

"I'm asking for the  _name_."

It was just another day in the classroom of SF203, a section of silly, teenage high school boys. Physical Education period just ended, and the others are coming back to the classroom after changing their tops into white t-shirts due to the sweat on their bodies. They had a couple of laps on the field. They're currently waiting for the next teacher to arrive.

Taehyung sat on his seat, pulling out his homework to be prepared for the next subject: History. His ears have perked up to the conversation Jimin just started. Apparently, Jimin said he 'might' have a date later with a girl from the school near the corner shop the trio usually go to. That trio is composed of Jeon Jeongguk, Park Jimin, and Kim Taehyung.

Now that he thought about it, Taehyung wasn't exactly sure about Jimin's preferences when it came to his romantic partner.

"I always thought you like Yoongi-hyung."

"I agree with Tae."

It was agreeable, because they've always witnessed the way Min Yoongi moved around Jimin. Although it looked normal and the usual, the way Yoongi looks and the time it takes for Yoongi to remove his eyes from the younger one just makes the others feel like he  _does_  have feelings for Jimin. Jimin on the other hand, acts like he either returns the feelings or just his usual self. Until now, the  _whole_  mystery is not yet solved.

"Well I don't," said Jimin. At least now they know Jimin doesn't like Yoongi romantically. "Her name's Yoojung. I got a picture of her. Hold on a sec."

The two younger boys waited for Jimin before finding a screen with a picture of a short-haired girl, smiling at something or someone off camera and wearing the standard uniform of the girls in her school.

She looked pretty.

"Is she smaller than you?"

Jeongguk earned a punch from Jimin while Taehyung snickered at the sly comment.

"She is, but she can kick your ass any day." Jimin suddenly grinned, his eyes disappearing automatically. "She's an absolute angel."

Jeongguk proceeded to make off-handed comments, even questions as to "how she got attracted to someone like Jimin". The answers helped the younger boys think of Jimin's ideal type, and it did make sense for him to like her. According to Jimin, she's a dancer and an honor student. She also has a very bubbly personality that probably matches with Jimin's outgoing one. They might be a match-made in heaven too, by the sounds of it.

"Hey, you like dancers too, right, Jungkookie?"

"What made you say that?"

"You like that girl- uh Lalisa, if I'm correct? The one from the dance workshop last summer."

"I... no, not..." Jeongguk paused to ponder his words. Jimin raised an eyebrow while Taehyung patiently waited. "Yeah, but I don't see her often now so..." Jeongguk finally turned to Taehyung. "What's your ideal type, Tae?"

Taehyung tilts his head. It was his turn to ponder in his thoughts. And he seemed to be taking his precious time with no mean intentions such as annoying the other two. Even so, both Jimin and Jeongguk couldn't stop themselves from urging him to start talking. Taehyung didn't get the chance to answer because the history teacher finally entered, bag hanging by her elbows and a thick folder of papers in a free hand.

"Alright, go back to your seats, boys."

Taehyung sheepishly grinned at his best friends before shrugging and facing the front.

His ideal type was  _way_  different from theirs. And he wasn't sure if he should tell them or not.

Jimin had been his best friend for a long time. They were both eight years old when they had their first sleepover. Jeongguk joined the picture two years ago, with his bunny teeth and competitive personality, challenging Jimin to different dares and lifting Taehyung like he was nothing. They're often seen together like they're glued to each other; three peas in a pod who supported each other.

But the thing is, not all secrets should be shared with the most trustworthy person you can think of.

The particular secret Taehyung had was not  _very_  bad. It's just a simple crush on someone considered an authority figure. Who wouldn't find her charming and endearing?

The girl's name is Yoo Jeongyeon. The  _woman_ , rather.

And Kim Taehyung has a crush on her.

He likes her because she shows her true self. He has seen it, starting when she became his personal tutor throughout one summer. He was twelve years old at the time. She was eighteen.

She was still a student-teacher at that time. Every time she goes to his house, she brings a box of homemade biscuits- ones she baked beforehand, ones she bought from a bakery near her home. The biscuits were very good, actually. She and his parents would sometimes converse, eat lunch and discuss Taehyung's progress in certain subjects.

Honestly, Taehyung thought he didn't need the excessive study time for that whole summer, but if it weren't for his lazy nature, he wouldn't have spent so much time with Jeongyeon.

 _Miss Yoo_ , rather.

Miss Yoo was known for being the short-haired woman who challenges her students to think critically. From world history, to the history of Korea, she could teach. She had admittedly said she didn't do math or science, saying she had bad memory. Taehyung thought otherwise, for she could cite different years and the significant events that happened on that particular year. She's intelligent and wise for having such a wide knowledge.

He admired everything about her. He longed for her attention, because every history period she would call on students, ask them questions- and Kim Namjoon, or Kris Wu, or Oh Sehun, would immediately raise their hands and answer. She would laugh at Jung Hoseok's random aegyo, or Kim Seokjin's corny, cringe-worthy jokes. She  _always_  has her attention on the one speaking.

Attention from her was... something he would like to have. To be noticed even if he's doing nothing to be recognised.

It was pathetic, to want something as simple as that. He could pretend to not know anything, and she would keep teaching him.

The thing is...

She's untouchable.

He doesn't want to be _so_ easy like that. He knew she wouldn't like someone so young as him. He's sixteen now. She's nearing twenty-three. And from what he has heard, she already has a boyfriend. A boyfriend that's not  _him_.

And it seemed rather stupid to remain crushing on the untouchable Yoo Jeongyeon.

But he didn't care.

After every history period was lunch time. It was always like that on every Mondays and Thursdays. As the boys stood up, stretching limbs and searching for their wallets to go to the cafeteria or the nearby vending machines. Taehyung went straight to Miss Yoo before she could pack up the papers she had collected from them. Hopefully the other students weren't noticing their interaction right now.

"Miss Yoo."

"Ah, yes Taehyung?"

Her smile was blinding.

That smile turned to a little smirk as she said, "chewy fish cakes?"

His lips morphed into a boxy grin.

"You guessed right, miss."

He hands the little box of snack to the teacher. She accepts it willingly, with no hesitance at all.

"You shouldn't spend most of your money buying these snacks for me, Taehyung." She then cheekily adds, "but I'm not complaining."

"Well, any food for my favorite teacher, right?"  _Anything for you_.

Miss Yoo shook her head, but her lips shaped back into that blinding smile of hers.

"Don't let the other teachers hear you."

They both ended up making short laughs. Miss Yoo finally gathered her things and made a little nod at Taehyung.

"See you next time."

And like that, he watched her leave; like _every other time_.

Jimin and Jeongguk finally popped up behind him just as Miss Yoo left through the door.

"I'm feeling for the grape flavour." Jimin says while Jeongguk nods. "Strawberry's getting plain for me."

"Come on Taehyung."


	2. I think I'll go CRAZY

Saturday morning. Local library.

Taehyung liked quiet places, and the local library is one of them. Although it isn't completely quiet- book pages flipping, chairs groaning, wheels of the book cart rolling- he could still focus on his task.

_"We'll have a short review on the dynasties and the early kingdoms that made up Korea so I hope you bring research materials next Monday. Class dismissed."_

Taehyung would've chosen to do the easy way: searching through the internet and printing the research material he found online. But he just came from Jeongguk's apartment near the subway line. Jeongguk requested they play Overwatch  _early in the morning_ , but in the middle of their tenth round of gaming, Jeongguk's parents called and said they were going to pay their son a visit. Taehyung asked if Jeongguk needed help in tidying the place a bit and the younger one kindly declined the offer.

It was a perfect chance to pay the local library a visit since it was along his path to the subway station. And he was feeling industrious to study early in the morning of a Saturday. Taehyung was weird like that- opting to refer to libraries instead of the freaking internet.

He was looking for the perfect history book until he came across one that he thought would help him. _Legends and History of Korea_. He locates the table of contents, and finally flips through the book. A space at the last page of the book where a CD disc was supposed to be attached was found blank. Taehyung supposes the CD disc would be at the AV Collection Aisle, so he proceeded to the aisle with the book in hand.

He didn't expect to find the CD disc easily. The title of the book he held was plastered on the front of the CD case.

In other news, he didn't expect to see such a beautiful angel early in the morning, standing at the other side of the shelf he was facing.

Really, she looked like an angel- one wouldn't be able to tell she works as a history teacher for a living.

His eyes widened, whole body jerking back in the slightest manner. The history teacher spotted him quicker than he thought though.

"Oh, Taehyung?"

"Uh, good morning Miss Yoo," he greeted politely.

"I'm surprised to see you here," Miss Yoo said as she took off her earphones. "Good morning. What're you doing here? Spending a peaceful morning in the library?"

"Erm, yes. I was just... researching something."

"How studious," she noted aloud with a teasing smile before leaning forward on the shelf. Taehyung couldn't describe the little feeling he was feeling right now while her eyes stared right on to his. He averted his eyes from hers to the book he was holding, mentally admitting that he couldn't hold eye contact with her for too long than he thought.

She was just too...  _beautiful_.

"Are you alone right now? I still have some time for coffee, and spending free time with my student seems like a  _good_  opportunity to take, don't you think? A quality time with my long-time student?"

 _I'll gladly spend my time with you, Jeongyeon_. "Uh, ha, well sure. I still have time for a drink, if that doesn't bother you."

"Of course not," Miss Yoo said as she smiled. "Let me just sign off a book. Do you have anything to borrow from here?"

Taehyung nodded. With that, both of them went to the front counter. Apparently, Miss Yoo was borrowing some reference books for her fellow teacher, Miss Nini, who was currently sick. Taehyung took some time to borrow because of the CD disc. Miss Yoo made a comment about how loyal he was to her subject, and Taehyung just had to smile it off because he was embarrassed inside. Does she find it creepy for him to give her snacks after history period, or how he noitceably works harder on her subject? Hopefully not. In the end, they left the local library with what they needed.

One of the things that Taehyung found fascinating about Yoo Jeongyeon, was the way Miss Yoo connected with her students. She treats them like her peers at times, but she doesn't forget that she's one of the authority figures- basically,  _a teacher_. She makes sure her students know that; to gain respect and receive the treatment a student should be giving to his or her teacher.

Walking side by side, she made a loud sigh. "Standing beside you just reminds me of how short I am."

Taehyung snickered. "You're taller than the average height most girls have, miss."

"I remember when you were little, you were already just..." she levelled a hand at a spot on her forehead and emphasised her point with a little movement of her hand. " _T_ _his_  tall. You were just a few inches shorter than me that summer." She then shakes her head.

"Times flies fast when you're not paying attention to it, you know?"

 _Sure does_ , Taehyung thought, glancing at Miss Yoo at the corner of his eyes.

"Did you already have breakfast by the way?"

"Just a light snack." Jeongguk had offered green onion pancakes to him once Taehyung arrived at the apartment. Taehyung only ate one before proceeding to play Overwatch with the younger one.

"I change my mind on coffee. Uhm, noodles; does that sound good to you?"

"I'm fine with it, miss."

They ended up going to a convenient store, choosing some food to fill their stomachs in. As they ate breakfast, Miss Yoo started talking about her agenda for the day; probably a habit she developed from the way she starts her class. She made a little complaint of how demanding Miss Nini was, and Taehyung only snickered at the truthful statement. Miss Nini was the Foreign Language teacher who usually gives the students trick questions, and  _burns_  her students- _figuratively_  anyway. But Miss Yoo's agenda didn't consist of only going to Miss Nini's house afterwards and handing her the reference books she borrowed. She mentioned going to the laundromat next to the convenient store they're in, feeding her cats, ironing some clothes, watching recently-released k-dramas- and Taehyung doesn't cut her off.

He didn't mind. He could listen to her all day.

He imagined her doing domestic things often- a fact that  _nobody_  needed to know. He imagined being in a relationship with her, imagined living with her, imagined doing domestic stuff with her, imagined doing  _daring_  things to her that would probably destroy what they have right now  _if_  she heard this from him.

It's weird. It's creepy.

But nobody knew about it.

_Nobody has to know._

He kept these secret thoughts to himself. And just imagining different scenarios about her made him smile. It was enough.

_(That's what he thought.)_

Unfortunately, in the middle of the smooth conversation they were having, Taehyung's phone vibrated.  _Loud_.

Miss Yoo stopped talking and looked at Taehyung expectantly.

"Was that your phone?"

"Yes." He takes out his phone and smiled sheepishly at the woman.

"Let me take this, please?"

"Go ahead," Miss Yoo said before proceeding to down her food with faint slurps.

Once his back was turned to Miss Yoo, he frowned slightly as he gazed at the ID caller.

_Unbelievable._

Calling him was his younger, immature sister, Kim Sookyung. The last time he saw her was just a week ago, in her gymnastics studio, smiling at him as if she  _didn't_  waste his time nagging him about paying their parents a visit  _together_  then backing out for a 'little training'.

He answered shortly.

"What do you want?"

"Taehyung, I need your help." The lack of respectful honorifics didn't bother him. It was the urgent tone his younger sister used, as well as the use of his name that sounded weird when Sookyung says it. They were used to funny nicknames. "You're the only one I can rely on."

"Uh, explain?"

"My friend's having some issues right now. I told her to go to your apartment so she can stay-"

"Wait,  _my_  apartment?  _Sookyung_ , what did you do exactly?"

" _Let_  me finish." Annoyance. "The thing is, she can't stay at her parents' house right now, and she needs my help. Obviously, I can't let her stay at our house. Then I thought since you lived in your apartment alone, you would go along with this."

"Sookyung, just because I have an apartment all to myself, that doesn't mean you can tell someone to crash at my place." He grits his teeth. "Don't you have other friends to help her out?"

"No, she's a complicated person-  _and_  you can't refuse," Sookyung argued stubbornly. "I owe her  _big_  time and I want to be a helpful friend to her. Please,  _Tae-Tae_?"

Taehyung rolled his eyes. "I'm kind of in the middle of something important by the way." He hoped Miss Yoo wasn't overhearing whatever he was saying.

"Well that makes two of us. I have to end this call soon. And my friend's probably at your apartment building right now. Tae-Tae, I gotta go. I swear I owe you one. Love you!" And abruptly, she ended the call.

Taehyung's forehead crinkled in annoyance before sucking in a breath and making an apologetic face. He turned around, mentally cursing his sister for interrupting the moment he was previously enjoying. Miss Yoo seemed to get the picture just with his facial expression.

"Gotta go?"

"Yes, Miss Yoo. I'm really sorry." Taehyung gathered his finished disposable ramen bowl and chopsticks, then discarded them at a nearby trash bin. He looks back at Miss Yoo, who was waving at him.

"Be careful on your way. See you on Monday!"

At that moment, Taehyung hoped he didn't regret not pulling the older brother card on Sookyung.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a cover and I couldn't resist looking for a funny gif.  
> ANYWAYS! Here's the second chapter. Can't wait to add characters and think about plot twists. The more, the merrier, right? I do hope you enjoyed reading.
> 
> Thank you and continue supporting me! 11/14/17

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stay away from writing this and shipping Jeongtae. So I wrote this. This was originally intended to have no plot, and was supposed to be a one-shot, but I couldn't just end that one-shot with an unsatisfying ending. Comments and kudos are appreciated, but I don't expect that when this pairing isn't so popular. I do hope you enjoyed reading it. The pictures weren't necessary but I still added some.
> 
> The relationship between Hoseok and Taehyung isn't really a main factor in the progress of the story, but I still included it just in case. I've mentioned some characters here, but I didn't add character tags because I just /mentioned/ them. I'll probably add those tags when it's deemed necessary.
> 
> Again, I hope you like it enough to click the kudos button and comment down, just so the writer can be encouraged. Thank you! 11/11/17


End file.
